


Inspired a Fire of Devotion (Lasted for Twenty Years)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (even though nothing here contradicts canon), Alternate Timelines, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Headcanon, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missing Scene, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), spoilers for elseworlds, this is very self-indulgent and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or, Clark getting to talk with Brainy after Elseworlds- even if it isn't the same Brainy he remembers.





	Inspired a Fire of Devotion (Lasted for Twenty Years)

**Author's Note:**

> So Elseworlds was a Good Time, and I enjoyed it! And I'm excited/scared about what's to come!
> 
> but I mean, if there was a thing I was personally looking forward to, that was missing, it was for sure these two interacting. Because there's quite a bit of history there, that I think the Arrowverse could've gotten into.
> 
> This is pretty much my attempt to rectify that?
> 
> (also, I kind of imagine Clark's past with the Legion as being similar to the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series? although with aesthetic touches similar to the Arrowverse, but better makeup and a better wig on Brainy. Because of course)
> 
> (also x2, title comes from Florence + the Machine's "What Kind of Man")

“Hey, Brainy? Can we talk, just for a minute or two?”

Brainy smiled, as Clark pulled him off to the side. Kara had asked that they stop at the DEO, before she, Clark, and Lois stopped by the Kent farm one more time, so he supposed their time together was limited. However, Clark would always be able to catch up to Kara- which meant he could definitely take his time. Especially with this, which he was sure Kara would understand when he told her later.

“Yes- although, I don’t believe we’ll be able to get much conversation done in only one minute. Even in two, there will not be that much talking, devoted to each of us.”

Clark laughed. 

“You really didn’t change, did you?”

“…This is the very first time we’ve met, Superman.” Brainy said, looking at him blankly. “How could I have _changed_ , when you and I didn’t have a conversation before, even in that other city?”

Clark ran a hand through his hair. Brainy didn’t meet his eyes, and he made no effort to meet his.

“Look, I know this is kinda difficult to explain…” he said.

“I can handle it.” Brainy answered. “I am a twelfth-level intellect. Although I am certain you know that, if apparently you have met me before.”

“You’re right.” Clark said. “Well…more than met.”

_Way more._

“Um, okay. About 6 years before Kara came to Earth, I was… found.”

“Found? By whom?”

“The Legion. Of Superheroes.” Clark answered. 

Brainy stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

“You- a younger you- were one of the people who came and got me, right before I moved to Metropolis, and you told me I was going to be a great hero, in the future. You all looked up to me, and because of that, you guys- all of you- inspired me to become Superman. So you trained me, in the 31st century.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. I even have the ring you all gave me, in the Fortress of Solitude. And you were my personal hero, on several occasions. Why else do you think I asked Lois to go get you?”

Brainy stared at him. He didn’t ask, about being summoned in that moment- he was just glad to be there, helping Supergirl, joining the fight against a proper match for his abilities where he had no need to hide his face from those who might want to hurt him- but he supposed it made sense. And he was pleased with the idea that Clark himself needed his help, and looked up to him- even if he didn’t know the him that Clark had admired.

“That is… I truly have no words for that.” Brainy said. “And I am glad that some counterpart of myself did so- but that is not the same me as the person who stands before you.”

“I know that.” Clark said. “For starters, you’re a lot younger than you should be, even though the whole “looking one’s age” thing works about as reliably for Coluans as it does for Kryptonians when we’re on Earth. But no amount of altered timelines could change that we were friends, back then- more than friends, for a little while, which was great- and I want to be friends with this new you, even while I’m on Argo.”

Brainy smiled, even as his heart raced at the thought of himself and Superman being in a relationship. He might have to evaluate that emotion more, but for the moment, he boxed it away, to focus on Clark’s proposition.

“Are you suggesting that we become…what is the phrase… ‘pen pals’?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Then I am glad to accept.” He said. “I assume we will figure out the logistics of this at a later time?”

“Good.” Clark answered, hugging him. “And, yeah. We will. It was nice to meet you, Brainy.”

“Even if it was not the first time, for you?” Brainy asked.

“Now you’re getting it.” He said, patting him on the back, before pulling away. “And thanks for taking down Amazo for us. I know it was probably difficult, defeating an android with Kryptonian powers, especially given that you’re-“

“That I’m what?”

 _Not an android anymore,_ Clark wanted to say. The last time they’d said goodbye, he had been human, all technological parts of him removed completely. However, as Clark’s gaze flickered to the implants on Brainy’s forehead, he saw that this was incorrect, and a part of him wanted to sit down with him and ask him about his story, how things were different even though he wouldn’t know that. What he would’ve done, if Clark’s own life were on the line- or if Brainiac had come back to haunt him.

“I forgot how strong you could be.” Clark said, instead, hoping Brainy would believe him. But his words were too fast- even still, Brainy nodded, and Clark sighed in relief.

“One of my ancestors _did_ fight Supergirl nearly to a standstill.” Brainy answered. “We evolved, though at present- relatively speaking, not in this very time-, my kind is techno-organic- I’m sure you know what that means?”

“Right.” Clark answered. “Anyway, I’m gonna miss you again, Brainy. Take care- of yourself, and the DEO- and Kara, even though she doesn’t really need it all that much anymore.”

“Understood. I will miss you for the first time. Take care of Lois, and of your child.”

“How did you know about my-“ Clark almost said, but Brainy had retreated into the DEO, and he just barely caught a glimpse of his hands behind his back, the Legion ring flashing in the sunlight.

(And a whisper of _“I love you”_. But that could’ve come from anyone)

(He could see, from this distance, that Brainy’s Legion ring looked different from the old one. But it shone no less, and neither did its wearer)

“Future. Got it.” He answered.

Clark flew away, catching up with Kara- although he hardly noticed the flight.

He was too caught up in memories, instead.


End file.
